enteringthematrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigs under "Eternity Hour"
Upcoming live shows The events' names are in quotation marks. 15.6. - Vernissa, Tikkurila 1.7. - "Latorock", Haarajoki (Jussilanmäki 3) 10.-16.7. - Kaustinen Folk Music Festival? '''(entrance/dates to be announced) '''11.8. - Säie pavilion, Tuusula - 19:30 Prog-concert hopefully'' ''taking place during 2017 - Vernissa, Tikkurila Another prog-concert hopefully taking place during 2017 - Oulunkylä 2015 Oct. 8th - Vernissa, Tikkurila '''Eternity Hour's first live performance. Opening act for Cross D'Bility, a fellow band from Järvenpää. '''Set: "Black Pasodoble", intro waltz / "The Spiits", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Careful With That Axe" (Pink Floyd), "40 Days" / "Losing Hold" (Wigwam) / "Carry On Wayward Son" (Kansas), jam / drum solo, "Reclaiming The Everland" Nov. 4th - Arabia, Helsinki '''Closing act of the weekly changing Arabia Music House shows. The gig was filmed entirely, and the cover of Wigwam's "Losing Hold" was posted online the following day. '''Set: "Matrïcasın Engizw", "Supersonic", "41 Days", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Losing Hold", "Reclaiming The Everland" Nov. 6th - Bar Bulldog, Riihimäki '''A surprising bar gig, 2nd act of the evening. '''Set: "Carry On Wayward Son", "Supersonic", "Losing Hold" Nov. 11th - Harju, Helsinki '''3rd act of the night. Alfred had problems with the local soundman considering his rotary amplifier, but the setup fortunately came out successful. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "42 Days", "Under The Red Painted Sky" Nov. 19th - Järvenpää High School '''Short gig at the Järvenpää high school Art Café. A Yamaha grand piano was used for keyboard parts due to equipment shortage. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Reclaiming The Everland" 2016 Jan. 27th - Arabia, Helsinki '''Another gig at the Music House. The whole show consisted of previously non-performed songs. "Ei Pilz", a song from the set, was partly released in PFF #1. '''Set: Intro/"Precession Of The Equinoxes", "The Man", "Ei Pilz", "How Was Your Day?", "Melody Of A Dreaming Reality" Mar. 8th - Järvenpää High School '''An all-funk set, featured in the school's "Finnish music week". Kevin Sarinko, a student of the school, joined the band on vocals for a rendition of Play That Funky Music, thus becoming the first guest musician in Eternity Hour history. '''Set: "Bless The Night", "Supersonic", "Play That Funky Music" (Wild Cherry), "Under The Red Painted Sky" Mar. 9th - Bar Loose, Helsinki '''1st round of the Emergenza band contest, 1st act of the evening. Eight bands performed, five bands survived to the next round, including Eternity Hour, scoring a 4th place tie in the polls. The voting system at Bar Loose was partially defective, due to used notes handed out to the voters, causing the band to just barely survive in the competition. A clip of "Reclaiming The Everland" was released in PFF #2. Set: "Under The Red Painted Sky", "43 Days", "Supersonic", "Reclaiming The Everland" ' ''"Fine arrangements and individual performances, but listen to the other musicians and enhance the ensemble and this will become staggering!" -Janna Kukka, Emergenza representative Mar. 13th - Tervakoski elementary '''Another competitive gig, 4th and final act of the day. Eternity Hour was one of the two bands that got through to the SKEBA finals. Due to sickness, Ville couldn't perform, and Alfred had to replace him on lead vocals. Set: "Under The Red Painted Sky", "44 Days", "Losing Hold"' '''Mar. 18th - Loimu, Järvenpää '''Loimublues, 3rd act.' Set: "Bless The Night", "The Man", "45 Days", "Losing Hold", "In And Out" (Wes Montgomery)' '''Mar. 23rd - Arabia, Helsinki Set: "Matrïcasın Engizw", "Supersonic", "Bless The Night", "46 Days", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Reclaiming The Everland"' Apr. 13th - Nosturi, Helsinki '''Round 2 of Emergenza. The Nord's power cord detached before the last song of the set, thus flunking the intro. Other less essential equipment decayed during the set. The band incredibly got through to the Finnish finals. '''Set: "Bless The Night", "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece" Apr. 22nd - Congregative hall, Järvenpää '''The first gig featuring only, and mostly put together by Eternity Hour. Postponed for over a month due to the initial date being poorly timed for both the audience and the band. Since the conditions were exceptional, Maza was successfully invited to engineer and help record the instruments. The gig was somewhat discrete, featuring some ''very ''rehearsed numbers. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "47 Days", Agnus Dei hymn / "Ei Pilz", "Carry On Wayward Son", "Fairyport" (Wigwam), "Bless The Night", "Reclaiming The Everland" – Encore: "Losing Hold" May 7th - Nosturi, Helsinki '''Emergenza Finnish finals. Needless to say, the band didn't get very far in the scores, one reason being that the voting system was changed for the night. Eternity Hour's complete set was filmed professionally, and "Reclaiming The Everland" was released by the band five months later. Emergenza rewarded best musicians in categories: guitar, bass, vocals, drums and "other"; Toni was rewarded as best bassist. Notably the reward for "other" was received by a vocalist. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Reclaiming The Everland" May 14th - Munkkiniemi, Helsinki '''Gig at a youth center. The band agreed to ''not ''play a serious gig, and initially had what can be argued as the least commercial setlist possible, but since the schedule was altered and a certain composition wasn't finished in time the bill had to be tweaked. The cover of Frank Zappa composition "T'Mershi Duween" was uploaded online shortly after. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "48 Days", Medley: "T'Mershi Duween / You Are What You Is / The Black Page #1" (Frank Zappa) May 20th - Kauniainen '''Another gig at a youth center. The call for the gig came only a few days prior, and Toni was busy for the night. The band still decided to perform with Alfred taking over the bass. The outcome was surprisingly good. '''Set: "YYZ" (Rush), "49 Days", "The Man", "Ei Pilz", "Reclaiming The Everland" May 27th - Vimma, Turku '''The finale of the SKEBA band competition. 5th act of the night, with 6 bands performing. Against tough odds as verified by the jury, Eternity Hour ended up winning the competition, thus receiving a prize of 1500€ and a trophy of a golden lion. The whole show was broadcast on Vimma online radio, and Eternity Hour was interviewed twice: once after the gig like every other band and again after the awarding ceremony. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Reclaiming The Everland" May 28th - Tanhuniitty, Järvenpää '''At a festival put together by the Tanhuniitty residents' association. Eternity Hour was the 8th act, and performed after a country trio including Ninni Poijärvi, Mika Kuokkanen and Olli Haavisto, all of whom are members of a popular Finnish roots band called Hoedown. Despite the venue being small, Eternity Hour warmed up by jamming out to the trio. A few enthusiastic people joined in dance. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Bless The Night", "50 Days", "Supersonic", "Losing Hold", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Reclaiming The Everland" May 31st - Kartano elementary, Järvenpää '''A yearly school concert, in which JJSL played their only gig in 2015. Not only were Eternity Hour invited to perform a few songs at most, but other performances went beyond the schedule and the band was subdued to perform a mere 5 minute piece (with EH's time consuming organ/cymbal setup and guitars being used). '''Set: "Bless The Night" June 22nd - Vernissa, Tikkurila '''"Vernissafest", an outdoor event beside the lake, next to the building. The show consisted of four bands in total, and Eternity Hour performed first. A new keyboard setup including the Doepfer was used with good results. A short interview and three clips from the gig were filmed by the Vernissa staff, and released on a collective youth organizations' channel '''Set: "Matrïcasın Engizw", "Supersonic", "52 Days", "Precession Of The Equinoxes" / "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Reclaiming The Everland" July 1st - Uuno-bar, Järvenpää '''As part of an abundance of acoustic shows in relation to the Puistoblues festival at the time taking place at the inner city. The gig took place on the outside terrace part of Uuno, and the band got a fair bit of appraisal for their music. '''Set: "Bless The Night", "Supersonic", "Ei Pilz", "Play That Funky Music", "Losing Hold" July 2nd - Latoteatteri, Haarajoki '''Event taking place in a barn used as a theater. Eternity Hour was invited to headline being the 6th act, starting an hour before midnight. Since the venue was near Järvenpää (and because of the logistics of the event), the gig was played without using any borrowed equipment; only vocals were done using the house PA. Notably used were the brand new Zildjian sheet gong, and the recently obtained and output-modified Lowrey Holiday. '''Set: "In And Out", "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Supersonic", "Ei Pilz", "51 Days", "Losing Hold", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Reclaiming The Everland" – Encore: "Bless The Night" Sept. 23rd - Pakila community center, Helsinki '''As part of "Paloheinä Soi", a series of events taking place in a small area in Helsinki. Also performing were bands Carbine and Revolverz. There was an accident on the way when the Lowrey organ fell over in the back of the van resulting in it's pedals snapping and the woodwork receiving a slight smash. Fortunately the organ still worked, and Alfred taped the pedals together during Carbine's performance. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Supersonic", "53 Days", "Behind The Scenery (Of The Colored Canvas)", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Reclaiming The Everland" Sept. 24th - Sk8fest, Järvenpää '''A skateboarding event, featuring live performances. The band's standard setup expanded, and as a result the mobile stage withheld a synth setup and, even weirder, a big xylophone that the band decided to use only a few days before the gig. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Behind The Scenery", "Matrïcasın Engizw", "T'Mershi Duween", "Ei Pilz", "Reclaiming The Everland" Oct. 26th - Arabia, Helsinki '''Once again, back at Arabia Music House. In the spirit of the season, the band had prepared a special Halloween number, a cover of the Frank Zappa classic "Titties & Beer" with Alfred in role as Zappa (or the "Motorcycle man") and Ville in role as the devil. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Titties & Beer" (Frank Zappa) Oct. 28th - Kauniainen '''Second gig at "Gran's" community center. ''Still, ''in the spirit of Halloween, the special Zappa number was performed inducing audience amusement. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Losing Hold", "Reclaiming The Everland", "Titties & Beer" Dec. 2nd - Kauniainen '''Third gig at the same place. The band had been nominated to play on the 6th of December at a Finnish independence day concert, and they had started to rehearse a Wigwam-style organ fusion cover of "Finlandia" by Jean Sibelius before being told they're not invited. Thus, they performed the version at this gig as a near-independence day special. '''Set: "Wiglandia" (og. "Finlandia" Sibelius), "Supersonic", "Behind The Scenery", "54 Days", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Reclaiming The Everland" 2017 Feb. 23rd - Vernissa, Tikkurila '''Event known as the "Thursday Club", warm up act for the band Flies Flies Flies (previously known as Cross D'Bility). The gig was in the middle of a local work break in Finland and Jyry had already signed it off for other deeds, so the band played as a quartet and turned up the Lowrey. A fellow musician Yordi Lara-Ochoa had turned up to the show and Ville thought they could share some vocals on the cover song "I Wish". He took the stage with very short notice, and messed up the verses alongside Ville. However, he nailed the choruses and became the second guest musician in Eternity Hour history. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Behind The Scenery", "I Wish" (Stevie Wonder), "55 Days", "Fairyport", "Losing Hold" Mar. 8th - Arabia, Helsinki '''A quick show with the xylophone as a special feature. '''Set: "Supersonic", "Behind The Scenery", "56 Days" / "T'Mershi Duween" / "Ei Pilz", "Losing Hold" Mar. 9th - Järvenpää High School '''Performance for the school's "Finnish music week", where the band had also played a year before. Apparently the invitation emphasized on original compositions, so the band featured four of their own songs that all had a different main author. "Veronica's Masterpiece" had been rearranged by Alfred to a shorter duration since the band wasn't given much time to perform. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Behind The Scenery", "57 Days", "Veronica's Masterpiece" Mar. 16th - Monitoimitalo 13, Tampere '''Furthest travel distance to a gig since Turku in 2016. Alfred's synth was added to the standard setup, and the show was filmed entirely by the house staff. Driving on traffic routes in Tampere was exceptionally annoying, and this was Toni's second time driving (with the equipment) to a gig since he got his license. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Supersonic", "Behind The Scenery", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Wiglandia", "Reclaiming The Everland" Apr. 7th - Veturitallit, Jyväskylä '''Another long drive. The venue was a youth organization's space, so as usual most of the people were in other rooms playing games instead of watching the show. The few locals however that watched the show liked the performance. '''Set: "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "58 Days", "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Reclaiming The Everland" Apr. 8th - Jinx Crow Motor Club, Helsinki '''Eternity Hour was invited by Steel Rose, a band familiar from their gigs at Kauniainen, to play at a birthday party. The gig was delayed a bit because there weren't enough extension cords for electricity and a lot of the mic cables were broken. The gig was fine however, and the xylophone was put into good use. '''Set: "Under The Red Painted Sky", "Behind The Scenery", "59 Days", "Supersonic", "T'Mershi Duween" / "Ei Pilz", "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Veronica's Masterpiece", "Losing Hold", "Reclaiming The Everland" Apr. 23rd - Sibelius square, Järvenpää '''A small "car-event" in downtown Järvenpää put together by the local Lions-Club. A fair amount of crowd gathered to see the band perform, and despite the somewhat weak PA the show went very well in opinion of the crowd as well as the band. '''Set: "Wiglandia", "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "Supersonic", "Veronica's Masterpiece" June 10th - Tanhuniitty, Järvenpää '''40th anniversary of the Tanhuniitty residents' association. Like the year before, there were notable performers on the bill this time highlighting in Finnish jazz legends Seppo Paakkunainen and Reiska Laine. Eternity Hour performed at 10 p.m. and had to perform without Jyry who was away working during the week, which resulted in some experimental synth breaks during the show. '''Set: "Precession Of The Equinoxes", "60 Days", "Matrïcasın Engizw", "T'Mershi Duween" / "Ei Pilz", "The Poem", "Losing Hold" – Encore: "Behind The Scenery" Note: All uncredited songs are by Eternity Hour or hymns. If a song is credited in any set, it is always a cover.